Talk:Shido Itsuka
Who is Shido's real father I could be wrong, but there were many signs that it may be Sir Isaac Wescott, but it turned out he was an enemy as well as Complete Monster And according to Date a Live Wiki, the Seikerei series has shown me that the main character's parents got their hair colors changed to white after one event. There is also the aspect that Wescott's many facial features are quite similar to Shido's.--AlexHoskins (talk) 13:49, January 26, 2015 (UTC) It's probably a mystery who is Shido's father...--AlexHoskins (talk) 13:52, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I believe there is a chance he is half-spirit & half-human --AlexHoskins (talk) 16:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Is he half spirit half human or not? I just found out that he used all of their powers from the Spirits. For example, using Kurumi's time abilities to make clones of himself for each respective spirit. As he summon their angels to fight with them. *This would be good if the creators put this into these series. How did Shido obtain his spirit sealing powers? Did he inheirit them from his real parents? Could it be that his real parents are spirits too? Is it possible that "Phantom" is his real mother?--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Man, this page is FULL with spoilers. What happens if Shido is a reincarnation of the spirit? Because when phantom said she did not want to lose him again that might be referring to a previous life which had the powers shido has now. --AlexHoskins (talk) 16:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) He could be 1/2 spirit 1/2 human, like a demon I also think it didn't help that Kotori made him practice with Origami and got her to think Shido wanted to form a relationship with her. --AlexHoskins (talk) 16:24, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Just thought of something when using the spirit poers he needs to take the characteristic of the sepiroth the spirits represent. Kotori's active power, Tohka's kingship; Yoshino's justice/mercy, Natsumi's victory(means that he lose when his form don't fit the situation) You know, with these traits, he can probably obliterate Tengu City or maybe Japan. Because of the total spirit power he has. Other Questions Here is an interesting question, if Kurumi somehow managed to acquire enough power to go back and kill the first spirit but without absorbing Shido, what would happen to Shido since the spirits powers are currently sealed inside him? would he die if the first spirit was killed since without the first the other spirits wouldn't exist? Or would something else happen to him? If the AST found out about him and gave him a codename, what do you guys think it would be: Because he can take other Spirit's powers and use them for his own, and he's capable of bringing them under his control (in a manner of speaking anyway) and even organizing them tactically in battle, it would all fit given he's also the only male one too. About this character This character has so many fans to look up to. But the question is, how in the world Wescott knows everything about him? Is there any relation between him and Shido's family? She's been shown to call him Shido when he's not present as first seen with her talk with Tohka during the Yoshino arc.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Well he had Mana with him all this time, that's a huge piece of evidence that he knows him somehow... like he's their father, all right! (I'm not saying he actually is, but that's one way to explain it) There is no way a father like Westcott wants to brainwash his daughter for his Wizard Experiment & reducing her lifespan drastically. Even so to Shido: A toy to kill for Ellen. Actually have three things I would like to say: 1) I think its possible that Westcott could be Shido's father. it does explain how he know of his last name. jut because he has the CURRENT name of westcott does not mean he had the name Takamiya before. I don't know who could be the mother but i am going to asume she is either Reine like someone else said or possibly a spirit we don't know of and that could explain why he can seal spirits. the only reason i think he is the father is because their hairstyle look quite similar. 2) I believe Shido could possible the first Spirit vessel or child of a Spirit because of the fact that he can seal the spirits. It also explains why he can wield Sandalphon and use Kotori's healing factor. Sandalphon is too powerful for a human body so it hurst the human side of Shido, but he can heal because his spirit side automatically does it. 3) I don't think Shido will ever be stronger than Kurumi simply because even if he sealed Kurumi, he hasn't lived as long as her and has less fight experience than any of the spirits. Only Tohka (second sealing and inverse sealing) Kotori (second sealing) and Origami were the only one whom shido kissed on his own will. the others unexpectedly kissed him. What will happen with Kurumi, yea ask? She's do it before Shido even suggest sealing her powers. That event must be very painful for Shido: Tohka hitting Shidou with her cell-phone. About his parents According to the source: Who are his foster parents that let Shido bring home many girls at the same time and have never shown their faces yet. According to the reliable source, his foster parents are apparently away on business, so its just kotori and him living at the house, his foster parents are only referenced twice. Once in the first episode and again in the flashback to when kotori first became a spirit. It could be possible that Wescott is Shido's dad and Reine is Shido's mom So just like how Shido and Mana don't know who their mother is due to amnesia, they don't know their father either do to the same reason, or they never actually met their father. Names If Reine calls Shido with "Shin" & Westcott calls Shido with "Takamiya", then his real name would be: Shin Takamiya & his sister -- Mana Takamiya. Also, he disguised himself as Shiori. Takamiya is Japanese name and Westcott is not Japanese. There father it surely who bears the last name takamiya. Man, he has so many names to count. Between Shido and Issac Could be Shido and Issac have similar appearance? There's two reasons for this answer. According to the Date a Live wiki I looked, there was a series the main character learned his parents were part of an organization and while his hair was brown his parents hair were both white. It was later revealed their hair was turned white do to exposure to an unnatural phenomenon. So it wouldn't surprise me if the same thing simply repeated itself in this series, one of the people working on that other series is part of this one. So, its possible that Reine and/or Wescott had blue hair, but I still don't think Wescott could be his father because of the way he treats Mana. He probably found out about Shido crom Mana and thats how he knows his last name. Well considering that how he treated Mana, he could have been a loving father once, it simply after finding the spirits that he became like he was. In fact Wescott likely stole Mana.